


Как Чийо украла Рождество

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chiyoh, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Will is a Mess, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Вы одна такая гадкая, мисс Чийо*
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244525
Kudos: 5





	Как Чийо украла Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Chiyoh Stole Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021847) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 



> * Прямая отсылка к фильму «Как Гринч украл Рождество» (1966), а описание – название саундтрека к этому фильму «You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch», в оригинале исполненная Турлем Рейвенскрофтом

Рождество было не за горами, и Ганнибал обставил и украсил все как внутри, так и снаружи дома уже с первого дня декабря. Омела была в фойе, новогодняя елка - в гостиной, в которой произошли перемены в декорациях, а также появились две новые центральные композиции в столовой.

Уилл помогал на кухне с ингредиентами для рождественского ужина, пока Эбби, болтая ножками с высокого стула за кухонным островком, царапала что-то в уголке альбома для рисунков. Он нарезал морковь, когда заметил количество гостей на рождественскую ночь, выведенное на желтоватой бумаге подобной той, которую Ганнибал использовал для рецептов.

\- Кто-то еще присоединится к нам в этот понедельник?

\- О, да, Чийо позвонила мне, она в городе, поэтому тоже придет на ужин.

Нож, который Уилл держал в руках, с грохотом упал на мраморную столешницу, а тело мужчины до самых костей пронзила дрожь, словно кто-то открыл все двери и окна в доме, впустив метель внутрь.

\- Ура! Тетя Чийо! Тетя Чийо! – радостно восклицала Эбби, слезая со стула и счастливо прыгая по кухне, ломая напряженный момент.

\- Да, Эбби, Чийо будет рада наконец-то встретиться с тобой.

Уилл бросил осторожный взгляд на каждое окно в комнате, ожидая разбитых стекол и начала драки с альфой. 

\- Папа, что ты делаешь? – смеясь над отцом, спросила Эбби.

\- Ничего, щеночек, просто ищу твою тетю.

\- Но ее же здесь нет! – Эбби усмехнулась.

\- Тетя Чийо любит папу очень особенной любовью, дорогая, - ответил Ганнибал, очищая тарелку.

\- Как начинку в мясном пироге, или жаркое… - пробормотал Уилл про себя.

Глядя на мужа, продолжившего нарезать морковь дрожащими руками, Ганнибал слегка нахмурился: воссоединение с одним из самых близких членов семьи и так откладывалось достаточно долго.

\- Все хорошо, папа, я не позволю тете Чийо съесть тебя! – заверила Эбби и пробежала между ними.

\- Хорошо сказано, Эбби, - сказал Ганнибал, гладя по волосам и мягко подталкивая к своему месту. – Эта привилегия только для меня, - прошептал омега уже мужу.

Словно это было вчера, Уилл помнит первое письмо от Чийо, написанное изящным, но острым каллиграфическим почерком и запечатанное воском. Он нашел его в почтовом ящике в Вулф Трап вскоре после того, как они с Ганнибалом спарились в первый раз после _той течки_. Сильная женщина-альфа в нескольких строках объясняла, почему она считала их отношения не самым лучшим вариантом для ее дражайшего двоюродного брата, а также подробно расписала, что именно сделает с внутренностями Уилла после того, как оторвет ему голову за пороченье чести семьи Лектер своим ничтожным существом.

Подобно извещению о выселении, письма продолжали приходить каждый месяц существования их отношений, начиная с процесса ухаживаний, к которому, даже после спаривания в неожиданную течку, что подтолкнула их друг к другу и зажгла неукротимое пламя любви, они относились серьезно, выбираясь на свидания и встречаясь для обмена ароматами, до тех пор, пока Ганнибал не попросил Уилла остаться на ночь и, возможно, навсегда.

Уилл рассказал Ганнибалу о письмах и показал их ему вскоре после того, как те начали прибывать уже к его двери, но был награжден лишь смешком и парочкой детских историй о неизвестной альфе, которая угрожала его жизни последнее время и была чрезвычайно удачливым охотником.

\- Ты хоть сказал ей, что у нас есть ребенок? Что мы женаты? – спросил Уилл, приподнимая бровь, вспоминая те недели перед свадьбой, когда письма приходили ежедневно.

\- Да, любовь моя, она в курсе всех наших романтических и юридических событий в паре с тех самых пор, как мы спарились впервые. Она очень деловая, умная, способная женщина и всегда хотела для меня только лучшего, - ответил Ганнибал, не обращая внимания на небольшой намек на беспокойство пары.

\- _Способная_ выслеживать меня на протяжении… почти шести лет.

\- О, любимый, если бы она хотела выследить тебя, она бы преуспела, - сказал Ганнибал, обнажая зубы в улыбке.

\- Тетя Чийо поиграет со мной? – перебила Эбби, поднимая голову от разрисованной бумаги; ее ручки были перепачканы яркими мелками.

\- Да, моя маленькая пироженка, уверен, что поиграет, - Ганнибал улыбнулся.

\- Я ей понравлюсь? – спросила трехлетняя малышка с улыбкой.

\- Ох, я не знаю, любимая, а ты была послушной девочкой?

\- Папочка, тетя Чийо не Санта!

\- Ах, ты уверена? Она всегда знает, если кто-то был груб, - сказал ей Ганнибал, приподнимая светлую бровь.

Ахнув, Эбби прикрыла рот раскрашенными ладошками, оставляя цветные пятнышки на молочно-белой коже, как делала всякий раз, когда папа или папочка произносили слово «грубо», чтобы вызвать их улыбку.

Оба родителя улыбнулись и хихикнули над ее милым мини-представлением, прежде чем отправить умыть лицо и руки перед ужином.

***

Уилл мерил шагами кухню, пока Ганнибал искал что-то в ролодексе. Эбби после ужина крепко спала.

\- Ты поцарапаешь керамику, если продолжишь так расхаживать. 

\- Что я должен сказать ей?

\- О, Уилл…

\- Я не буду говорить ей, что мне жаль, потому что я не жалею о создании семьи с тобой.

\- Уилл… - Ганнибал нахмурился.

Тяжело вздохнув, Уилл упал на кухонный стул.

\- Моя двоюродная сестра – последняя из старинного рода воинов, - сказал Ганнибал успокаивающим тоном.

\- Это не помогает, Ганнибал.

\- Она готова бороться со всем и всеми, milymasis, но я знаю, с кем спарился, - мурлыкал Ганнибал оттуда, где он стоял, взирая на нервного альфу, сжавшегося на стуле. _Знакомство с родственниками_ со своей стороны оказалось куда сложнее, чем он думал.

Уилл встал и обхватил Ганнибала руками, целуя его шею и губы, прежде чем отстраниться со вздохом, мурлыкая в гармонии со своей парой.

В руках Ганнибала были три разных карточки из ролодекса – им нужно поохотиться для рождественского ужина.

***

В доме пахло розмарином и тимьяном, и этот запах смешивался с ароматом нервного альфы и успокаивающим – омеги, когда Ганнибал закрыл духовку, а Уилл почувствовал, что это последний гвоздь его по-рождественски задекорированного гроба.

Дверной звонок прозвонил пять раз в тот вечер, и каждый из них посылал холодную искру по позвоночнику Уилла, когда он становился в фойе рядом с Ганнибалом, чтобы поприветствовать гостей; каждый раз, когда они открывали дверь, он боялся увидеть лицо, которое знал лишь по старым, выцветшим фотографиям

Когда звонок зазвонил в пятый раз, это была она.

Здесь, перед ними, в темно-синем пиджаке и шарфе глубокого красного цвета, стояла Чийо с холодным взглядом, и после едва заметной улыбки двоюродному брату, она устремила свой темный, пронзительный взгляд в голубые глаза альфы.

Ганнибал и Уилл впустили ее, и альфа попытался помочь ей с пальто, но потерпел неудачу.

\- Итак, ты наконец-то позволил мне встретиться с твоей парой, Ганни, - сказала Чийо, ломая зависшее в воздухе стеснение, а ее сильный аромат, заполняющий пространство, и низкий голос с акцентом заставляли Уилла быть готовым броситься.

\- Терпение – это то, чему меня научила твоя мать, Чийо, - ответил омега, выгнув бровь.

\- Пять лет достаточно, - она развернулась на каблуках, чтобы взглянуть непосредственно на Уилла, и, будучи достаточно близко, он мог чувствовать, как она вдохнула его запах.

\- Этот твой суетливый альфа ни разу не ответил ни на одно письмо. Более того и гораздо важнее, что он даже не подумал попросить у твоих кровных родственников твоей руки, прежде чем сочетаться с тобой браком.

\- В этом не было необходимости, поскольку я и сам, несомненно, вполне способен определить, что для меня лучше.

\- Вижу, - Чийо улыбнулась, но в ее взгляде на Уилла не было вызова, была лишь искра облегчения, после признания их ароматов и созерцания свежих розовых укусов, зеркально отраженных на шеях.

\- Ты была приглашена на нашу свадьбу и другие прошлые торжества, Чийо.

\- Я была занята.

\- Ты была упряма. Какой альфа вот так оставляет свою семью? – вмешался Уилл, ближе подступая к другой альфе.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь о моем долге перед нашей семьей, - прошипела она.

Уилл видел, как Ганнибал открыл рот, когда легкие шаги раздались позади замерших в напряженной сцене взрослых, заставляя всех троих обратить внимание на маленького незваного гостя.

\- Папа? - спросила Эбби, прячась за ногами альфы.

\- Эбби, это тетя Чийо, скажи «привет», - Ганнибал улыбнулся.

\- Тетя Чийо! - трехлетняя малышка побежала к ней из-за спины папы, обнимая ноги и протягивая ручки к альфе, которая тут же без особых усилий подняла ее.

Было видно, как все обиды женщины таяли одновременно с тем, как она нежно обнимала малышку в своих руках и зарывалась носом в прядки светло-каштановых волос.

\- Так похожа на нее, - прошептала она.

\- Они весьма похожи, - подтвердил Ганнибал, и Уилл почувствовал руку омеги в своей, переплетая пальцы, в то время как их девочка принюхивалась и прикасалась к своей новой тете.

\- Приятно, наконец, увидеть автора писем, я Уилл, - Уилл протянул руку, задерживая запястье, чтобы дать второй альфе почувствовать его аромат, предотвращая любое возможное насилие.

\- Чийо, - ответила она, отражая движение руки - мир был достигнут.

\- Ну что ж, пора ужинать, я надеюсь, что ты голодна. Уилл очень старался, добывая мясо для стола, - произнес омега, направляя их в столовую.

\- Я умираю с голода, - она улыбнулась.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
> Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
